Dangerous Personality
by Smokes91
Summary: Prowl and Bee go out on a training exercise. When they were attack by a pack of cyber-wolves...
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I haven't been writing lately. I've been doing other things. So this will be my comeback story. Hope you like it… Enjoy.

Summary: When Prowl and Bee go out for training, they are attacked by a pack of cyber wolves. Only to be saved by another cyber wolf, by the name of Ripcurl… How is this wolf connected to Optimus?

XXXXX

Everyone was sitting in the lounge room. Prowl was sitting cross-legged, next to Prime who was relaxing, arms spread across the back of the lounge. Ratchet was leaning on the doorway, Bulkhead was painting. And Bee and Sari were playing a computer game.

"No way, Bee. That's not fair" Sari complained. Bee just laughed in response.

Prime watched the two as they played. He realized that, since the decepticons had been quiet for some time now. Bee had been playing games nonstop for the last couple of days. He knew it was time that Bumblebee got out of the base.

"Prowl. I would like to ask you a favour" Prime said, turning to the ninja-bot.

Prowl looked at the taller mech. "Anything. What do you need?" he asked, curious as to why Optimus would ask a favour of him.

Optimus looked back to the young yellow mech. "I would like you to take Bumblebee out for some training" he announced quietly.

Prowl looked over at the youngest mech on their team. "I would love to" he stated, smiling as he watched the little yellow mech. "What time would you like us back?" he asked.

"Take your time. Why don't you even camp out? I have noticed you two haven't got the best… Friendship. I want you to try to fix that" Optimus answered, gaining a nod from the black and gold mech.

Prowl smiled again, still staring at the yellow bot. "Of course… Bumblebee, go pack some stuff… You and I are going camping" he announced.

Bee just groaned in response. Prowl walked up and cleared his throat. "Bee. Go get packed" he ordered, without raising his voice.

"Yeah, hang on" Bee said, still staring at the T.V. screen.

Prowl had grown tired of being ignored, so did the only thing he could think of… He turned the game off. "AAAHHH… WHAT ID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Bee screamed as loud as his vocal processor would allow.

Ratchet and Optimus couldn't help but chuckle, as the Bee screamed at the ninja-bot. But Prowl stood his ground. "Bee, Prime's asked me to take you out for some training. That's exactly what I'm going to do… Now. Go pack your stuff" he said, this time getting more than a groan.

"Whatever ninja-bot. I'll be back" Bee snapped, walking towards his room, knowing full well he couldn't win against Prowl.

Sari suddenly spoke (more like screamed). "Sweet. I go pack as well" she screamed as she ran towards her room. But was abruptly stopped by Prowl. "Hey. What gives?" she complained.

Prowl gave her a sympathetic look, before speaking. "I'm sorry, Sari. Not this time" he said softly. She gave him a questionable look, before he continued. "It's just Bee and I this time. I am taking him out for training… Plus it will gives us some time to improve our friendship" he explained.

She nodded, to show that she understood. She, like everyone on their team, knew that Prowl and Bee didn't get on that much… And for everyone's sake, it had to change. "Ok, I understand Prowl" she said, as she walked back over to the T.V.

Suddenly Bee came back into the lounge room, holding a large blanket, an autobot size pillow and a portable DVD player. Prowl face palmed. "Bee, we are going out there for training. You will not have time to watch movies. Go put it away" he said, somewhat annoyed.

Prime stood up and walked over to the youngling. "Bee. Prowl's right. You're going out on a training exercise" he announced, holding his hand out.

"But, boss-bot… I… Fine" Bee sighed, as he handed the DVD player to his leader.

"Good. Now Bee. Listen to Prowl, and you may learn a thing or two" Optimus said, walking over and placing the DVD player near the T.V.

"Ok boss-bot. Whatever you say" Bee said, as he and Prowl walked out of the base.

XXXXX

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Hope everyone enjoys it.

XXXXX

Prowl and Bee kept driving; they had already reached the forest, but had yet to find the perfect camp site. They kept driving, in relative silence. It took some time, but they managed to reach a camp site (not far from where they were last time). "Alright Bee. Put your stuff down, and we'll start training" Prowl said, transforming and standing at full height.

Bee transformed. "Can't we rest?" he complained.

Prowl stepped towards Bee and paced a servo on his shoulder. "Bee. Prime sent us out on a training exercise. Now, the quicker we start, the sooner we can relax for the night" he stated softly, with a smile.

Bee sighed and nodded. "Alright ninja-bot. You win" he said with a small, sad smile.

XXXXX

Prowl and Bee had trained all afternoon. And now they sat talking… Just talking. "Bee. I know you and I didn't always get along. But I think we should start… Uhh… Getting to know each other more" Prowl said, sitting down next to the little yellow mech.

"Yeah. Perhaps… Is that why boss-bot wanted us to come out here?" Bee asked curiously.

Prowl looked over at the youngling. "Partly. He wanted us to… Start to really get to know one another better. Plus he wanted me to teach you some ninja moves" he explained calmly.

Bee suddenly smiled deviously… The 'you're in so much trouble' smile. Then suddenly launched himself towards Prowl, quickly setting his stingers to their lowest level. "I have learnt some moves. Likes where different pressure points" he said, stinging at one of Prowl hidden pressure points, followed by another and another. Prowl fell back laughing as Bumblebee continued to attack him.

"Oh. Are you ticklish?" Bee asked, stinging at as many pressure points he could find.

Prowl gasped, trying without success to keep his vocal processor in control. "Bumble…" he started, but finished in a laugh, as Bee hit yet another pressure point.

Bumblebee couldn't help but chuckle. He had never imagined, ever finding Prowl weakness… Let alone Prowl being ticklish. Prowl continued to laugh and gasp, while Bee gave an evil smirk. "You give up yet ninja-bot?" he asked, hitting another pressure point.

Prowl tried to fight back another laugh, but failed miserably. "YES. Yes, alright. I give. You win!" he gasped, making Bumblebee stop.

Bumblebee jumped up and his fist shot up in a victorious fashion. "WOO! I win. I win" he shouted happily.

Prowl rolled his optics. "Alright, Bee. Get some recharge; we're going to do some more training tomorrow before we leave" he announced, rolling over and shutting his optics.

Bee smiled, then laid down , head on pillow and pulled the blanket over his body. "Night Prowl" he said, shutting his own optics. He heard Prowl muttered his goodnights, before both fell into recharge.

XXXXX

Bee and Prowl had been in recharge for hours, when suddenly… The bushes started rustling. Bee's optics shot open, then suddenly he heard a low threatening growl.

Bee shot straight up, and suddenly saw a dark shadow through the bushes. He immediately panicked, and moved closer to the black and gold ninja-bot. "Prowl" he said, subconsciously moving even closer to the taller mech.

"What's wrong Bee?" Prowl asked tiredly.

"I saw something moving" Bee sobbed.

Prowl sat up, and turned to find Bumblebee on the verge of tears. He decided to try to comfort the smaller bot. "Hey. Come one Bee. It's probably just a…" he started but was suddenly interrupted.

"Don't say bear! The last time you said that, we ended up fighting for our lives" Bee gasped out between sobs. Prowl wrapped his arms around the younger bot. "Prowl. I'm scared" Bee admitted, clinging to the black and gold mech.

Suddenly the bushes rustled again, and out from them stepped four large wolves. Not just any wolves… But cyber-wolves. One of them chuckled. "Oh, the little yellow one's scared" he mocked.

Another stepped forward. "The little yellow one's mine" he hissed. Bee suddenly noticed that all sour wolves had dark, hungry, blood-red optics.

Both mechs shot to their pedes. Although the idea of running was in both mechs processors, they thought against it… Knowing full well that they wouldn't be able to out-run cyber-wolves. The second wolf, (although the way he stood and the way the others acted towards him, could only conclude that he was the pack leader) hissed again. "Take them" he ordered.

Suddenly another wolf stepped out of the bushes behind Prowl and Bee. Bumblebee noticed that the new wolf had bright blue optics, rather than deep blood red ones. But that didn't make him feel much better… As the others stepped back, as if in pure fear. Although he couldn't really blame them, as the first four were all about as tall as Optimus. While this new one was at least as tall as Megatron… Perhaps even taller.

XXXXX

Hope everyone likes it so far. It's still a working progress… Reviews and ideas would be great.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Suddenly another wolf stepped out of the bushes behind Prowl and Bee. Bumblebee noticed that the new wolf had bright blue optics, rather than deep blood red ones. But that didn't make him feel much better… As the others stepped back, as if in pure fear. Although he couldn't really blame them, as the first four were all about as tall as Optimus. While this new one was at least as tall as Megatron… Perhaps even taller. _

XXXXX

Bee and Prowl watched as the original four wolves practically cowered away from this new (very much taller) wolf. "Hey Ripcurl. Didn't see you there" the pack leader said.

The wolf known as 'Ripcurl' gave a low, threatening growl from deep with his chest. This caused the others to cringe. "What are you doing here, Rocco?" he hissed, baring his long, sharp fangs. Bee could only imagine what the four smaller wolves were feeling at the moment. But then again… Why should he care? They wanted to eat him.

The pack leader, Rocco, looked absolutely petrified out of his armour. As if he was, as the humans would say, a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Come on Curl. We're hungry" he announced… And immediately regretted saying anything.

Ripcurl grow furious. _How dare they. _He thought. He could feel his energon boiling in anger, as he snarled loudly. "This is my territory… And these bots are under my protection" he snapped, causing Bee and Prowl to look at him, optics wide in shock and astonishment. A cyber-wolf was protecting them. Protecting. The word seemed alien in this situation. How could a cyber-wolf… The Cybertronian creatures known to tear a mech apart, feed on bots energon. Totally sparkles creatures set on hunting and killing… Nothing else. And yet, this one was _PROECTING _them.

Ripcurl glanced over at the two mechs, then turned his attention back to his rivals. "Leave. Now" he growled, as he stalked towards them. He stood at full height, which he didn't have to do, as he was taller than them without trying… But he wanted to prove his point.

Rocco shot an evil smile towards his prey (AKA. Bee and Prowl), then looked back to Ripcurl. "Of course" he said with a mock sigh, as he led his pack away. He smiled to himself, if he couldn't get those bots now, he would hunt then once their guard wolf wasn't around.

Ripcurl snarled after Rocco and his pack, but something deep down told him that Rocco had planned a trap. Now he had to spring the trap… But how? He turned back to the two small autobots. "Get out of here" he said. Neither had any arguments, as they nodded. They quickly packed up and headed home.

Ripcurl turned and walked into the bushes, then followed the autobots, intent on protecting them… No matter what.

XXXXX

Prowl and Bumblebee drove along the road home. Prowl just behind Bee, willing to keep an optic on the younger mech. The two nearly made it to the edge of the forest, when suddenly Rocco came out of nowhere and attacked Bumblebee. "BEE!" Prowl yelled, watching in horror as Bee's alt. mode rolled.

Bee transformed as he rolled, then suddenly hit a tree… Hard enough to rip it from the ground. "AAAHHH!" he screamed, grabbing his side as pain flowed through his systems.

Prowl transformed and ran over to the youngling. "Bee. Bee, are you alright?" he asked, helping the yellow bot to his pedes.

Bumblebee swayed unsteadily on his pedes before regaining his balance. "I'll… Yeah. I'll be fine" he stated, as Prowl out of the way, as yet another wolf attacked.

"Bee. Go. I'll cover you" Prowl order, pushing Bee away from the four cyber-wolves. Bee was about to protest, but thought against it. He knew that now was neither the time nor the place to get into an argument with the ninja-bot… Not to mention that he would never win against the black and gold mech anyway. He nodded, before running towards the edge of the forest.

Prowl watched as Bee retreated, before quickly opening his comm link.

'_Prime. We have a problem'_

'_What is it? Decepticons?'_

'_No. Cyber-wolves' _

'_We're on our way. Just hang on'_

Prowl abruptly cut the comm and through one of his shurikens, which embedded itself into one of the wolves fore arm. "AAAHHH" he cried out.

"Rover!" another yelled, running towards his downed pack mate.

"I'm fine, Claw" Rover answered. But before anyone else had the chance to react, a loud yelp ripped through the forest. They all turned around to see the last pack member hurtling towards them. "Delta" Rover whispered, as he cowered under the gaze of a very larger, _very _pissed off Ripcurl.

"I told you to leave. Do you ever listen?" he roared as he stalked towards the wolf pack. Even Prowl was scared… Even though he knew it wasn't him the Megatron sized wolf was after.

XXXXX

_Ripcurl to the rescue… Again._

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey sorry for not updating earlier. Been busy lately… Hope everyone enjoys. _

XXXXX

Ripcurl stalked towards the wolf pack, fangs bared, back arched in a show of strength and anger. Rocco and his pack looked terrified, which was understandable. But Before Ripcurl could get too close, Rocco suddenly jumped and ran in the direction Bumblebee had gone. _Slag!_ Ripcurl thought as he went after Rocco. Quickly throwing Prowl onto his back along the way.

Prowl clung to the wolf for dear life. He couldn't believe that he was-for lack of better words-riding a cyber-wolf. He heard the tell tales sounds of the rest of Rocco's pack behind them, back Ripcurl didn't seem to care. All he cared about, was getting to Bee before Rocco did.

Ripcurl caught sight of Rocco not too far ahead of them, and was absolutely furious. First Rocco invades _HIS _territory, them attempts to kill the mechs under his protection, them he has the audacity to lie to him… Oh he'd get it if Ripcurl got his fangs on him.

Ripcurl lunged at Rocco, after making sure his passenger was holding on tight, and knocked the other wolf to the ground. He had the urge to rip Rocco apart right there and then, but he knew he had to find Bee. He jumped over the downed wolf and powered ahead, keeping a safe distance between himself and the wolf pack. He kept running, until he caught scent of what he was looking for.

Prowl could faintly see Bumblebee not too far ahead of them, but knew that they weren't out of danger yet. Even if Ripcurl got Bee and himself out of the forest, the wolf pack was still at large. But for some reason or another, he had faith that the wolf he was currently riding would get them to safety. He didn't know why, he just felt safe around Ripcurl.

Ripcurl felt Prowl relax on his back, and smiled a bit. He couldn't understand why, but he felt comfortable with having another ride him. Primus, it felt good to put his time into something good-like protecting those who might need it- rather than killing innocent mechs. He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts, as he saw how close he was to the little yellow mech. _Primus he can move fast. _He thought, as he grabbed the mech from behind and threw him onto his back.

"What the?" Bee asked, as he was plucked from the ground, and onto Ripcurl's back. Said wolf just looked over his shoulder and smiled.

They kept running until they came across the very same mine entrance they'd fought the barnacle monster at. Being back here brought back some-not so fond-memories. Ripcurl suddenly stopped running, and drop to the ground. "Alright. Hide in here and don't come out until I tell you it's safe" he said. Bumblebee and Prowl didn't need to be told twice, as they ran for the mine entrance… It's was sill half blocked by rocks, so gave good protection. But would it be enough?

Ripcurl walked to the middle of he clearly outside the mine, and waited. It didn't take too long before Rocco and his mutts turned up. "You really don't listen, do you Rocco?" Ripcurl snarled, as the readied himself for battle.

"Hey. Wolves gotta eat!" Rocco snapped back. Bad move. Ripcurl lunged, tackling Rocco the ground. Both biting, clawing and ripping at each other. The former finally got the upper servo. Pinning the latter to the ground.

Ripcurl was about to rip into the pinned wolf, when suddenly he was tackled by two other wolves. Claw and Delta both tackled the larger wolf off their leader. They tried their best to pin him, but even together… They weren't strong enough. Ripcurl bucked both wolves off him with little effort. Before jumping up, glaring at the two wolves, who the gall to attack him.

Claw and Delta couldn't help but wince and cower under Ripcurl's intense gaze. "Leave them alone" a voice behind Ripcurl suddenly sounded.

The latter didn't even get the time to turn around, before he was tackled from behind. Rocco made the mistake of believe he'd defeated Ripcurl, when he'd just sealed his fate. Ripcurl pushed both himself and Rocco to the ground, and broke free of his grasp.

Rover looked at his downed leader, and charged at the offending wolf, only to find himself back handed hard enough to send him flying. Ripcurl couldn't believe when the pup of pack attacked him… Wasn't much of a fight. _Bigger fish to fry. _He thought, as he turned his attention back to Rocco. He lunged at the other wolf and sunk his fangs into his shoulder, earning him a scream of pain the downed wolf.

Rocco howled in agony as Ripcurl's fangs sunk deeper into his shoulder, ripping into sensitive wires and tubing. He managed to kick the other away, and run back to his pack. "Alright!" he screamed, gaining the attention of everyone. "You win. We will hunt somewhere else" he continued, bowing his head in submission.

Ripcurl snarled, as he sat near the entrance of the cave. "Don't you dare come back!" he hissed threatening. Rocco and his pack took the hint and ran as fast as their legs would carry them. This was a fight they couldn't win… And probably never would. They would keep their word. They would find a different hunting ground.

Ripcurl watched as the pack ran with their tales between their legs. Suddenly a small, frightened voice hit his audios. "Are they gone?" it whispered.

Ripcurl smiled as he turned, coming face to face with Bumblebee. "Yes little one. They're gone… You can out now" he replied warmly, not wanting to frighten the young mech anymore. Bee ran out and latched onto Ripcurl's front leg, refusing to let go. Ripcurl simply smiled at the display of affection, and gently wrapped his other leg around the small mech. It was comforting, knowing that he'd done something to benefit another being… It made him feel good.

XXXXX

_Hope you like it so far. I might need some ideas for the next chapter, hit a small snag in this story._

_**TBC**_


End file.
